


Unlikely Heroes

by Char_the_Fireborn



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Confused Meghyn, Dead Link, Gen, Nat what are you doing, Overconfident Nat, Possibly OOC but I'll try to avoid it, Slow build Meghyn gaining courage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 18:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16500197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Char_the_Fireborn/pseuds/Char_the_Fireborn
Summary: While saving Nat and Meghyn from a group of bokoblins, Link is ambushed and killed by a mysterious figure whose hooded robe bears the mark of the Yiga Clan. The two sisters are horrified, but Link, just before dying, gives them his Sheikah Slate and tells them to take it to Impa. On their quest to do this, though, they begin to unravel the truth about the hooded figure... and realize that they're part of something much bigger than either of them intended.





	1. Should have been Normal

 It should have been a normal day.

Nat and I were hunting for truffles, as usual, and finding absolutely nothing, as usual. And, as usual, it took approximately five seconds for a pair of bokoblins to decide that we would be much more delicious than any potential truffles. The more powerful silver bokoblin went after me, of course. He swung his club at me, but at this point I was so used to being attacked in the exact same way (and if the rumors about the blood moon were true, by the exact same bokoblin) that I easily dodged it. The bokoblin snarled, and backed up a few steps before screaming and leaping at me, swinging his club. I tried to dodge, but this time, I wasn't so lucky, and the club came down on me... and was blocked by a strange-looking silver sword.

 Link was here, right on cue. The bokoblin snarled at him, and began to swing his club at Link, but Link was faster. His sword cut through the air, and a sharp line of air flew into the bokoblin. Before the creature could react, Link was slicing it apart. I looked over at Nat, and saw that Link had already killed the bokoblin that had been attacking her.

 "Thanks, Link. Here, take this." I pulled a hasty elixir out of my pack and handed it to Link.

 "Meghyn! I told you to leave room for truffles!" Nat snapped.

 I knew Nat would give me a headache for this, but I said, "Having one elixir in my pack doesn't make it full. I'm already not taking any weapons or shields to leave room for truffles, so I'm pretty sure I'm allowed to take something that can help keep me safe."

 Link frowned at us, but he was clearly amused. "Meghyn, calm down. Nat, you should let your sister bring things to defend herself while hunting for truffles. That way, I-

 That's when it happens.

 A strange, red light wrapps around Link's neck like a rope - or, more accurately, a noose. I stumble towards him, but he's already on the ground, gasping for air but finding none. My hands fly to the light, trying to pull it off of hm. The instant they touch the light, though, it feels like they're being stabbed by a white-hot nail. I scream, but don't give up - I have to save Link - and-

 "St-stop." Link's voice is much weaker than was a few seconds ago, but I still freeze, slowly pulling my burning hands off of the light. "Take... this." He holds out a small pouch and a strange-looking slate. I take the pouch, but he pulls back the slate. "Take... it... to... Impa." Link hands me the slate.

 Then the light vanishes, and I start shouting at Link to breathe, but he doesn't breathe. Or move. I press my fingers to his neck, looking for a pulse, and find nothing.

 Link is dead.

* * *

 


	2. The Quest Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two sisters catch a glimpse of the killer, and immediately run back into the village. Meghyn looks in Link's pouch and Sheikah Slate, prepares for the quest, then starts her journey with Nat. (Work in progress)

 For a second, I can't move. I'm too shocked to do anything. The light appears again, but this time, it's rushing towards me. I start to move out of the way, but I'm too late, and it's going to get me, and oh Hylia I'm gonna die, and-

Something slams into me, knocking me to the ground - and out of the light's way. I scramble to my feet, and turn to see who my savior is. I'm more surprised than I should be to see Nat, but I'm even more shocked to see her holding the strange weapon Link just had. She's not as skilled of a swordfighter as he is - was - but when the light reaches for her, she slams the blade into it. That seems to block the light, but it also hurls a burst of wind into the ground, which promptly explodes underneath Nat and me. I'm thrown to the ground, and I assume the same thing happened to Nat, but there are too many stars in my vision for me to be able to tell for sure.

 Suddenly, a large hand grabs me roughly, and pulls me into the air. I'm turned around to see a dark-robed figure, the shadows of his hood hiding his face, and a strange, bright red symbol on the front of his robe. The symbol almost looks like the Sheikah symbol, but upside-down.

 Before I can take in anything else, though, the figure throws me to the ground, and disappears into the woods.

 "Wh-what in Hylia's name was that?!" Nat's voice rings out to my left. I let out a sigh. Of course Nat is asking stupid questions instead of doing the sane thing and getting the Calamity out of there.

 "Don't know, don't care. Just get up and run!" I whisper-shout, already pushing myself to my feet. Nat and I run as quickly as we can, and don't stop even after we're in the village.

 It's only once we get to Prima's inn that I turn around, and see that - thank Hylia - the hooded figure didn't follow us. Nat enters the inn, walking now, and I follow her. We both walk over to two beds, and collapse on them. Prima's a friend of mine, so she doesn't object.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll finish this chapter tomorrow, tonight, I have to sleep.


	3. Preparation (Nat)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nat goes through Link's bag, and plans the journey out with a somewhat (read: extremely) reluctant Meghyn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention last chapter that Prima isn't actually at the inn right now. Anyway, enjoy this one!

 My sister flings both Link's pouch and the strange tablet onto the table by one of Prima's beds, then collapses onto the bed and curls into a fetal position. Typical. I pick up the pouch, open it, and look inside. I see something glittering inside, but can't make it exactly what it is, so I put my hand inside the pouch, then gasp. It's obviously bigger on the inside than the outside, and magic is an accepted part of Hyrule, but I've still never seen anything like this.

 My hand moves in the darkness for a few moments before I feel something cold and hard. I'm guessing it's the handle of some sort of weapon. I pull on it, and gasp when there curved, wicked looking blades come out with it. The weapon clearly wasn't made by human hands. Link must have killed a monster to get it - and a strong one, too, judging by the amount of damage a weapon like this could do. I try swinging the weapon, and-

 "WHAT IN HYLIA'S MAKE ARE YOU DOING?!" Meghyn screeches.

 "Calm down, Meghyn. I'm just seeing what this thing can do." I put the weapon on the table, carefully, and rummage through Link's pouch again. This time, I pull out a metal bow, similar in design to the weapon. I try pulling back the string, and an arrow springs out of the pouch and into the bow.

 "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!" Meghyn screams. I realize I've aimed the bow at her by mistake.

 "Sorry. Didn't mean to aim this thing at you. But it seems really strong - you wanna try it out?" I hold the bow out to Meghyn.

 "No! Why would I try it out?!" Meghyn is still hysteric.

 "Hey, I thought you loved archery! Besides, you're gonna have to help me somehow on the way to Kakariko." I say.

 "We're not going to Kakariko! I'm not about to get pulled into some kind of crazy quest, and neither are you, much as you'd like to. We both know this is a terrible idea, and no matter what you say, I'm not going." Meghyn says, voice shaky but rising.

 "C'mon, Meghyn, we've been in worse situations before. Besides, we're sitting ducks if we stay here in Hateno." My voice is getting louder too, though not through a conscious decision.

 "And we're not if we go exactly where that... thing... heard Link tell us to go?" Meghyn says. Hey entire

 "Link knew more than either of us. If he told us to go to Kakariko, it's because he knew we'd be safe there. And these weapons aren't the only thing in his pouch - we'll be better equipped than we've ever been." I say.

 Meghyn opens her mouth to yell something, but then slumps down. "Fine. Let's just make a plan so we're not flying completely blind."

 Meghyn and I go through Link's pouch. He has more weapons, most of which have similar design to the first weapon, but with less blades, several bows and countless arrows (some of which are sparkling with magic), a few shields, a suit of armor, some sort of odd Sheikah outfit, a dark green doublet, a paraglider, some monster parts, a few elixirs, and seemingly endless amounts of food (mostly apples and mushrooms). Meghyn takes the strongest-looking bow, and I stick with my three bladed weapon. Neither of us know how to put on the Sheikah gear, so we split the armor (which, fortunately, fits us fairly well). Meghyn takes the helmet and greaves, and I get the chest plate. I also take one of the shields. We save the elixirs for later, and neither of us are very hungry at the moment. After we've taken care of Link's equipment, Meghyn finds a map of Hyrule and we plan our route. We'll go around the woods near the village, through Fort Hateno, then through the field and, from there, follow the path to Hateno. We're not sure how long the journey will take, though.

 Once all of this is done, Meghyn and I leave Prima's inn, and begin our journey.


End file.
